


【FF14】最后的佐迪亚克

by Y_Nxy_Rhul



Series: FF14 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, ff14 - Freeform, 剧情向, 最终幻想14 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Nxy_Rhul/pseuds/Y_Nxy_Rhul
Summary: 光之战士和拂晓多年的努力将海德林的黑暗驱除殆尽，即便付出的代价让众人难以平复，但即将来临的和平依旧充满着希望。（剧情向，有点剧透哦





	1. 安宁与混沌

**Author's Note:**

> （因为开始写的时候才4.3，一直拖延症到国际服5.05才写完 (哭 一直没敢看怕打脸。。emmm，要是不一样就当是AU吧）  
（第一次写同人，有啥不好的还请大家点评呀）

“你们走吧，别再来打扰我。” 玛托雅没有转身，缓缓向洞内小屋走去。

“玛托雅，我。。”德.可瑞雅连忙向前一步，先前准备的台词在她脑海里翻腾，到了舌尖却一个字也说不出来。

阿尔菲诺伸出手臂挡在可瑞雅面前，他没有说话，也没有看向可瑞雅，只是默默的注视着玛托雅的背影。他在等待玛托雅的回头吗？还是想用沉默来忏悔？啊，可是这样什么也无法表达啊。

“可。。”可瑞雅一时间不知所措，看向了最后的希望，阿莉塞。阿莉塞也没有回应她的请求，只是朝她轻轻摇了摇头。

看着玛托雅的背影，这是第一次，可瑞雅意识到玛托雅跟自己竟如此相像。是的，她们的旅途其实完全不同，对玛托雅来说，仅仅“研究以太”四个字便可概括她的一生，世间情意，伦理规则，不过是人类玩弄人类的把戏，她讨厌这些碍眼的东西，即便曾经深受迫害，也不愿把它放在回忆里；而可瑞雅自己，可以说是一个完全的实用派，停留在书本的知识无法带来和平，她更愿意用自己的拳头和汗水去充实头脑，探索以太的一举一动。更何况作为光之战士，她愿意守护这美好的人间。

但人终究无法逃离情感，第一次看到阿尔菲诺就在玛托雅嘴里念叨的莱韦耶勒尔，玛托雅难道不曾关注这个和自己志意相投的学者吗？第七灵灾中，路易斯索瓦用生命代价守护艾欧泽亚，玛托雅会不会为他叹息，感慨不值呢？她隐居避世，对知识以外的事不屑一顾，但谁又不知道她心里挂念着一手带大的修特拉，第四叶扫把，她小心翼翼保存的回忆，已是这个洞穴的使魔们皆知的秘密。然而修特拉却和路易斯索瓦一样，奔走着守护这国度，命运就是这么喜欢戏谑，更何况。。。可瑞雅感觉自己心境或许跟玛托雅一样吧。发誓着要守护同伴，为世间带来光明，却在经历着重重的矛盾。自己为了守护而活，同伴却因守护而死，可真是嘲弄呢。

无声胜过一切，言语无法传达玛托雅内心深处的想法，更无法成为创伤的药膏。言语倒是传递知识的很好的工具，只是现在，不该让这位在知识中沉浸一生的学者尽情在另一个世界好好发泄吗。

远处夕阳已近地平线，从洞穴出来后，众人坐在萨雷安废弃的图书馆顶一言不发，也不知过了多久，只记得推开洞口石门之时，空气中还夹杂着湖面雾水的气味。“对不起，可瑞雅。那个时候对我来说，每个声音都是一个新的利刺。我什么也做不到”，阿尔菲诺看着橙色的天空，对身边的同伴叹息道。

可瑞雅摇摇头，轻声回应“我明白”。

“我曾经发下誓言，要守护祖父为之献出生命的艾欧泽亚，也不再要看到任何一个同伴的牺牲。”阿尔菲诺平撑着身体的双手攥起了拳头，堆满尘埃的图书馆顶被留下十道指印。“但我终究还是太天真了。这一段守护之旅，艾欧泽亚终于能在伤痕下安心休息，但我们失去了所有。。。”

“阿尔菲诺，他们是为了艾欧泽亚，他们早就做好了准备。” 阿莉塞双脚悬在楼顶，在阿尔菲诺一旁安慰着。

“阿莉塞，你觉得这样值得吗？”阿尔菲诺依旧看着远处，仿佛思绪早已飘向远方，站在路途的终点，审视一步一步迈出的脚印。

“总有人要为艾欧泽亚献出一切，我们守护了眼前的生命。”

“现在应该要守护离去的生命了，他们不应被忘记。”阿尔菲诺眯眯眼睛，朝向阿莉塞微笑道。紧接着他转头向可瑞雅，“最后还是要依靠你呢，为这片大陆，不，为海德林消除了。。。”话到一半，阿尔菲诺突然停住了，阿莉塞也瞬间生气得瞥了一眼自己的哥哥。

“驱赶了所有黑暗。”好不容易，阿尔菲诺想到了一个得当的表达。

最后的变成了所有的，消除变成了驱赶，不光是我，大家都不愿再回忆起来了吧。可瑞雅眯起眼睛，笑了笑。

“谢谢你，阿尔。。。”回应的话刚刚起头便戛然而止，可瑞雅瞪大了眼睛。一阵混沌毫无征兆，以迅雷之势从地下，天空，岩缝间，空气间扩张起自己的地盘。混沌，这样称呼应该合理吧，可瑞雅虽然曾被海德林触不及防拉进黑茫茫的以太空间，也曾瞬时被灰压压的大布拉扯进随便谁的回忆，但这次的情景，就如滚滚能见的热浪从周遭每一个可感知的角落溢出。它的扩张之快，在可瑞雅还没反应过来的时间里占领了整个世界；但它又仿佛井然有序，所有的动作。。。犹如玛托雅的论文一样充满条理。

不过才1秒的海德林时间，阿尔菲诺，阿莉塞，身下的图书馆，甚至脚下的整个萨雷安废墟，全都消失不见了。黑暗吗？与其说黑暗，不如说一切肉眼上的可见的事物全都变得毫无感觉，激不起大脑的一点点冲动。但可瑞雅可以清楚的知道周围的一切，一片充盈，这种感觉是流动的以太！而且还有几分熟悉，是什么呢？

思考中，一个巨大的黑影突然闪现在可瑞雅身后，炽热有力的双爪随即扣紧她的双肩。可瑞雅浑身的体毛瞬间立起，瞳孔极速收束，多年的战斗经验让她犹如条件反射一般让以太在体内迅速回流，打通所有穴脉。脉冲之气在双掌凝聚，随即一招“苍气炮”喷涌而出，整个过程毫无拖泥带水。

好，就这样借助后座让我冲开它的束缚，可瑞雅这样计划着。

然而接下来发生的种种事，让可瑞雅完全错乱了思绪。本该打出苍蓝色脉冲流的双手突然失去了力量，从中感受不到一丝爆发之势。本就炽热的双爪变得更加滚烫，甚至泛发出蓝光，这个感觉是，“苍气炮”的发射源！为什么，我凝聚的脉冲会。。。丝毫没有时间给可瑞雅理清思绪，这一脉冲炮本就是可瑞雅为了挣脱使出的全力一击，随着它从双爪爆发而出，犹如数千尺高的瀑布从上方砸下。到底是谁，可瑞雅用尽全身力气，一边用侧背承接着脉冲压，一边挣扎着扭过身子往上看去。

霜白的短发，尖长的双耳，这是第一时间映入可瑞雅眼中的形象。“不，这不。。。”削瘦的脸，深陷的眼窝，这还会有谁呢，“老流氓。。。奥尔什方。。。为什么”。可瑞雅根本不敢想象眼前的这一幕，早在为奥尔什方放下墓碑的那一刻，可瑞雅就没有一天不去想他，这个为自己牵肠挂肚的人，自己绝对信任的挚友。

“苍气炮”的威力还在持续增大，可瑞雅根本无法抵挡这样的攻势，“苍气炮”将她毫不留情得推向深渊。这一眼只有短短一瞬，“噢，你在雪中喘气的炙热。。”“啊！太棒了”奥尔什方说过的每一句话，却都如泉涌，柔缓又连续不断得流入可瑞雅的脑中。可瑞雅流出了眼泪，千年龙诗，伊修加德在艾默里克的治理下焕发着生机，人们终于不用在战争中煎熬，人龙关系虽然无法再现往日的美好，但至少人类被部分龙族接纳，人类也衷心欢迎着龙族的到来。奥尔什方，你曾经坚持的信念，我们都有好好继承啊。“英雄可不该露出悲伤的表情。还是笑起来最棒了！”破洞的盾，流血的身躯，可瑞雅从最后这句话语中惊起。 奥尔什方已经死了，奥尔什方已经死了，我当时拖着他的躯体，我当时把它葬到悬崖边。但这个到底是。。。难道他的灵魂回来了？

可瑞雅自顾自得言语，在一转身之际，又一个黑影惊现在她面前，两个空空的洞直勾勾的对着她，吓得她赶紧后退一大步。可恶，还来，可瑞雅又一次将以太布满了全身，只不过这一次，她将更多的力量聚集在双腿。

就算你能窃取我的能力，这次的速度你一定跟不上，可瑞雅想着。

其实还有另一个原因，刚才的“苍气炮” 已经将她的上半身打得毫无知觉，在连伤势都不清楚的情况下再次使用身体，那就太愚蠢了。“我来了，罗刹。。。咦，人呢？”就在可瑞雅准备一步爆发冲刺的时候，黑影突然从她眼前消失了。

可瑞雅立即竖起了耳朵，迅速转动着身体，前面，左右，后面，都不在。声音呢，没有声音，说起来从最开始一直都没有称得上是声音的东西，到底在哪。突然，可瑞雅感觉到有一丝不对劲，刚刚凝聚在腿上的以太。。。又不见了。回想一下，就在发现黑影不见的瞬间，腿上的以太就再无聚集的感觉。“不会吧，这么快的聚集都能。。。”可瑞雅多年处变不惊的心智，不觉间被恐惧一点点占据。

“可瑞雅，你还没搞清楚吗？”这个声音，不应该是说直接传入大脑里的声浪，我能分辨它的源头，是在脚下。。。

可瑞雅立即低下头，一双黑色的长筒靴，与可瑞雅的白靴底对底踩在一起。这一次，可瑞雅才意识到这不是一个黑影，她穿着白色长袍，又是一头白发，但这回却是一双猫耳。“修。。。修特拉！”可瑞雅不觉惊叫了出来。此时的可瑞雅正如站在冰面上一般，而雅修特拉则如她在冰上的倒影，在正对可瑞雅的下方凝视着她。


	2. 雅.修特拉

“修。。。修特拉，真的是你吗” 可瑞雅愣在原地，看着倒影里的修特拉，她是拂晓里最具资历的成员之一，早在路易斯索瓦创立“救世诗盟”之时，她已经成为其中一名得力干将。可瑞雅第一次看到她时，便被她惊呆了，成熟冷艳的外表，举手投足如诗如水般优雅。但是想要了解她并不容易，她用沉稳面对着种种惊骇的事物，谁能知道她心里是否有恐惧；而她俏皮活泼的一面能平稳的端好突如其来的悲痛与不幸，她的软弱，或许只有她能看到吧。

真是奇怪，我为什么在想这些，可瑞雅无可奈何得笑了笑。她本该疯子似的掘开地面，和修特拉拥抱，或者一连串的倾诉自己的想念，期盼修特拉的轻轻一笑。为什么呢，或许是历经太多次绝望洗礼的人不会再去过分相信希望，或许是罪孽深重的自己没有资格再向她忏悔。

但是修特拉就在这，她还活着不是吗，这份重获的希望值得去相信不是吗？可瑞雅一遍又一遍得告诉自己。

“修特拉， 我终于又见到你了，你还活着。。。我还欠你好多。。。” 终于，泪水从可瑞雅的脸庞滑下，这条夹杂着太多情绪的河流终于冲破石壁，尽情得冲刷满是砾石的河床。这期间到底发生了什么，可瑞雅真的能释怀吗，这或许都不重要，至少眼前的这片希望是真的吧。

倒影里的修特拉动作依旧，双臂轻围在胸前，微微向前倾斜着身体看着可瑞雅，如同她是真正的倒影一般。修特拉叹了一口气，语气一如既往的冷静，如果说可瑞雅的话语是时起时落的水花，修特拉的回应是冬日里的一道寒风。

“对不起，可瑞雅，没时间了，” 修特拉看着可瑞雅泪水背后惊愕的双眼顿了顿，”有些事情，你必须知道。”

“等。。。” 没待可瑞雅完整得说完一个词，修特拉便从倒影里消失了。

景色发生巨变，一道道诡异的白光不知从何处溢出，转眼间遍布了可瑞雅的四周，在这片混沌里忽闪忽闪得跳动。啊，这些光太令人心烦，闪动的频率让大脑深感不适，可瑞雅紧闭上双眼，用手捂住额头，拼命阻挡着汹涌而至的恶心感，但这好像并没有什么作用。白光还在不断的增加，闪动的频率也越来越快，可瑞雅终于受不了，踉跄了好几步。

杀了我吧，她心想。

就在可瑞雅头痛欲裂正想着要不要朝脑袋来上一拳的时候，闪动停止了，或者说，这时候白光已经占满了整个世界，说不好是不是在跳动，就算在跳动，在可瑞雅看来也跟静止的一样。

**“** **唔。。。就差一点，给我打开！” ** **一段声音突然从身旁传来。可瑞雅赶紧转过身，这是，修特拉，只是这回她站在了自己身旁。修特拉闭着双眼，紧咬着牙关，一只手拿着白色的法杖放在与额头齐平的前方，另一只手成半握状对着法杖，好像在释放以太。**

可瑞雅顺着她的前方看去，这。。这是基拉巴尼亚边区的呵欠洞旁的时空狭缝！这个地方可瑞雅再熟悉不过，四年前被欧米伽用全艾欧泽亚人民的性命威胁，被迫参与测试的战场，就是这里。四天前，一切开始的地方，也是这里。

自从呵欠洞被欧米伽当作实验场，创造着各个亚宇宙的传说人物起，这个地方的时空就异常混乱。当时所有人对此都没有头绪，也未见这地方带来什么威胁，就把它作为禁区，封锁了起来。直到三个月前，一位盐湖工人大惊失色得跑来向莉瑟汇报，他原本想去边区寻找走失的马匹，结果发现那一片土地上躺满了动物的躯体，一动不动。它们没有腐烂，也没有伤口，就像是睡着了一样，只是怎么也没办法让它们醒过来。莉瑟找来了可瑞雅一群人，想要一探究竟。

不仅仅是动物，周围的植物全都瘫倒在地上，仿佛被什么东西抽走了枝干。修特拉称，这周围的以太浓度，还不足阿尔迪纳德次大陆的一半，而且这些以太，明显是这几日才从周围流动过来的。也就是说，基拉巴尼亚原有的以太被什么东西一夜之间抽空了。这一结果让众人无比震惊，这样的说法他们再熟悉不过，虚无之境。一想到这一名词，他们不寒而栗。

经过了几周的调查，他们最终将根源锁定在了呵欠洞。这个地方时空的紊乱程度是一个极点，很有可能是以太的一时波动让它打开了通往某个虚无次世界的隧道。由于那种地方的以太浓度几乎是零，呵欠洞四周的以太就像气球里的空气，一旦戳开一个口，就无法阻止得迅速外泄。还好这次的隧道只打开了一瞬间。为了彻底消除隐患，当时的修特拉和眼前一样，高举着法杖，尝试着调整合适的以太频段，重新开启通往虚无界的大门。

这，应该和醉以太类似吧，我看到的是曾经发生过的场景，可瑞雅心想。可别说那时候我们有勇无谋，为了防止周围的以太泄漏，我们和嘉恩.艾制定了好几天的策略，将呵欠洞区域与外部的以太完全隔断。同时利用类似“白圣石”的技术，将自身的以太固定在体内，不至于到达虚无界后被虚无的环境剥夺。为了应对可能从虚无界闯出的魔物，法术师行会，格斗师行会，斧术士行会，等等全海德琳上下知名的行会成员全员在基拉巴尼亚边区四周待命。但为了避免过多的损失，只有可瑞雅，阿尔菲诺，阿莉塞和雅修特拉四人前往呵欠洞深入探查。

**“** **修特拉，别太勉强自己。” ** **阿尔菲诺的声音从修特拉身后传来。可瑞雅回过头，当初的另外三人都站在修特拉身后，等待着大门开启的瞬间。为了让艾欧泽亚的损失最小，他们打算在大门开启之时就立即进入虚无界，然后让大门紧闭，待处理完事情，再重新开启，回到海德琳。当然他们也不是去送死，仅仅是作为先头部队探查情报。**

**修特拉顺着声音的来源扭过头，狠狠得瞪了一眼，紧接着若无其事得继续调整法杖上的以太。阿尔菲诺倒是被吓的一惊，连忙询问身旁的两人，而他们不约而同的轻拍着阿尔菲诺的肩膀。**

表面上很同情阿尔菲诺，其实心里都在笑嘻嘻，可瑞雅脸上浮现出微笑，那时的场景还真是怀念呢。

**“** **准备好，要开了！”一字一句清楚得从修特拉的牙缝间迸出。准备？当然来不及，由于众人将以太紧紧的束缚在身体上，门打开的一瞬间，四人直接被吸入门内。隔断区之外的莉瑟都傻眼了，在她的望远镜视角里，这些人毫无征兆得从眼前消失。**

四周合整的光再次分崩离析，极速旋转，又是一阵眩晕感袭入脑中。该死，别再来了，可瑞雅紧闭着双眼心里咒骂着。

待可瑞雅再次睁开眼睛，一阵狂风猝不及防席卷而来。曾经在库尔札斯高地可瑞雅也感受过类似的风浪，它虽然严寒，但仍然充盈着生命的气息，让人误以为是在残酷的环境里依旧顽强生存的野兽们发出的咆哮。而这里的狂风，显得格外贪婪，想要掠夺它经过的一切。四周没有一丝生机，只有黄沙堆积起来的丘壑，还有不是从沙堆里冒出来的房屋尖角。松散的沙子随着狂风肆虐般飞扬，阳光无法透过，导致周遭一片昏暗。

**“可瑞雅！阿尔菲诺！阿莉塞！”修特拉一片在沙地上艰难得行走，一边呼喊着同伴的名字。但是风沙仿佛连声音都不想放过，呼唤声一出，便不再有任何回应。**

**咚！修特拉突然一头撞在露出沙堆的废墟尖角上，一道细细的血流从额头上延下。**

可瑞雅担心得咬了咬嘴唇，修特拉早就跟可瑞雅提到过，从地脉里出来后，她的眼睛就再也看不到东西了，连她也不知道是为什么。但是她却对身边的以太更加敏感，并尝试着用以太感知周围的事物。可瑞雅没有细问原理，但她猜测修特拉要么是通过释放以太接受回传进行感知，要么直接感知物体发出的以太判断它们的位置。但是在这个虚无之境里，可瑞雅有更用力得咬了一下嘴唇，这两种方法都行不通。

**“Welcome** **！雅.** **修特拉.** **路尔！”修特拉连忙拔出法杖，谨慎得靠着废墟的墙角，试图判断声音的来源。**

**“** **靠着以太的释放定位，雅.** **修特拉.** **路尔，以太可不是这么用的。”那副空鸣般的声音再次传来，仿佛四面八方都是声音的源头，想靠声音定位根本不可能。修特拉深吸了一口气，依旧保持着冷静，她闭起双眼，屏息探测着四周可能残留的以太。**

修特拉，它。。它就在你面前啊，可瑞雅瞪大了双眼，侧脸滑下一滴冷汗。虽然可瑞雅没法看清它是什么，但是有一个特殊暗的黑影立在修特拉面前，不出5米远。但这应该是一个生物吧，就算利用了“白圣石”封存以太，以太还是会以极缓慢的速度泄漏，这样的程度修特拉应该能感知到啊。

黑影的范围还在向着修特拉移动，它到底要做什么，它应该拥有立刻取掉修特拉性命的能力吧，为什么要这么谨慎，此时的可瑞雅早已心急如焚，总总猜测不停涌入脑海，但她却无能为力，现在她只能是一个旁观者。。。就和当时一样。

**快接近了，3** **米，1** **米，黑影四周突然伸出了八道更长的黑色暗影，在空中停留了片刻，瞬间一齐向着修特拉刺去，一时间沙尘飞扬，将两者一齐卷入黑压压的沙雾之中。**

会怎么样，修特拉的地位太劣势了，就算攻击产生了风压，在这狂风之中连西德的精准仪器也难以捕捉吧。。。难道说。。。不，这时候的修特拉应该还没事，可瑞雅摇了摇头。

**烟尘渐渐散去，八道黑影在不远处的一点汇集，汇集之处。。。还有一个更大的身影。难道，可瑞雅握紧的拳头内流出点点血滴。待烟尘完全散去，局势完全明朗，那只是一块废弃的石头，太好了，修特拉没事**。

**“** **哼哼哼，人类的法师，你是怎么知道我的位置的。”黑影淡淡得笑着，仿佛对眼前的形势萌生了兴趣。就在它转过身的一瞬间，一道陨石从天而降迎面砸向这个诡异之物。**

**“** **温度，白痴。” ** **修特拉面露微笑，冷冷的又不失优雅姿态得回道。**

**也正如可瑞雅所料，这个怪物并没有因此被击败，陨石爆炸产生的又一层烟雾渐渐散去，而原本它周围的风沙也被爆炸的冲击打散，怪物的四周留下一个没有任何事物遮挡的球形空间。也借此，可瑞雅得以一睹它的真容。那是一道红色的长方形的门，门的两侧犹如两把嗜血的利刃，漂浮在沙面上空。而门的中央，悬挂着一颗头颅，不，仔细一看更像是连接着脊椎的头颅，仿佛一个远古时期被拨下四肢，挂在处刑架上晾干的尸体。头颅上没有看到眼睛，一张横跨整个脑袋的大嘴咧笑着朝向修特拉，露出渗人的尖牙。**

**看起来，刚才这一击对它毫无影响。修特拉再次旋转起法杖，怪物的头顶随即凝聚出一股黑压压的乌云。“****霹雷”****，数道闪电从天而降，落到下方的地面发出阵阵爆鸣声。这一套施法和释放的速度即便是天才如暇托托的黑魔法师也难以做到，更何况要这个毫无准备的怪物反应过来**。

**被雷电击中的地方冒出滚滚黑烟，除非这个怪物能嵌进沙子里，不然别想全身而退。果然，它张开的嘴里吐出一股浓烟，红色的“** **冥狱门”** **上也留下点点烧焦的痕迹。不，有一点古怪，它好像根本没有打算躲避，依旧站在刚才袭击修特拉的地方。**

继续呀，修特拉，崩石，核爆，别留情继续砸，可瑞雅在一旁蹦跳得催促。

**然而修特拉却面露难色，站在不远处的沙丘之上一动不动得看着怪物的位置。“** **怎么了，雅.** **修特拉.** **路尔，怎么不攻击了。” ** **怪物依旧带着轻蔑的语调，继续咧笑着说。**

**修特拉以几乎无法察觉的幅度轻轻歪了一下头，发出“** **切”** **的一声，没有回应它。**

**“** **你根本不知道我现在在哪里吧。” **

可瑞雅听后一惊，说起来，修特拉现在的状态不是跟初见它的时候一样吗。

**“** **温度，聪明，但是那种东西，距离不够近根本感知不到啊！”怪物提高了音量，更加狂妄得说到。**

**修特拉抬起手擦了擦额头上留下的血痕，随即再次迅速挥舞起法杖，身边出现了一道绿色的椭圆形光球。可瑞雅怔了一下，修特拉额头上的伤痕有两处，一处是最开始磕破的，而另一处，是没来得及躲开刚才的攻击被擦破的，看来这温度的感应不超过一米。可瑞雅再转头移向怪物时，它已经从刚才的地方消失了。这回在，修特拉的头顶。**

**“** **哼哼哼，护盾？” ** **怪物再次挥舞起触爪，与上次不同，触爪周围缠绕着黑色的光圈。“** **雷电，只有集中才有伤害。” ** **一面巨大的光锥随着八个触爪的汇集向中央聚拢，锥尖直指修特拉头顶，以极快的速度刺下。**

糟糕，攻击源头在一米开外，这样一来，即使修特拉能感知到，也无法。。。

**空气中传来轰然巨响，修特拉站立的沙丘从中间被锥体直接贯穿，黑色的光束从沙丘缝隙中溢出，紧接着，整个沙丘涨成圆球状，向四周炸开，而中心处，遗留下庞大的坑。**

“修特拉。。。”可瑞雅暗自祈祷，但心中已没留多少希望。

**“** **唔。。。”** **一阵低沉的呻吟从洞内传出，但这个声音的来源，是那个怪物？果不其然，那个怪物狼狈得瘫倒在洞内，半截的“** **冥狱门”** **被沙子覆盖，整个宛如通往地下密室的入口。修特拉则在上方轻浮着，一刻不停得对着法杖咏唱，一个庞大的火球在那怪物上方凝聚，随着咏唱的继续，火球越聚越大，也越旋越快，散发的炽热仿佛让可瑞雅皮肤产生了一股灼烧感。怪物又一次张开触爪，欲在面前靠拢抵挡这意外的一击，但修特拉并不想给它机会，在触爪张开的一瞬，火球从上方沉沉得炸下。**

对，是护盾，那是用以太构成的能量体。由于“白圣石”，从体内释放出的以太会大部分返回体内，只要掌握好尺度，便能做到将以太释放一定距离，再回收入身体。当怪物攻破护盾的一角时，那里的以太剧变便会被施法者探测到，从而可以在护盾的拉伸范围内感知到靠近的物体。这样的精准度，也只有修特拉能做到吧，再次，可瑞雅眼中闪烁着希望。

**又一次，可怜的沙子从地面升腾而起，向四周崩开，锥形的浅坡被火球生生砸出一个半球形的洞，由于过分的灼热，洞面的沙粒被烧的猩红，滚滚水汽在上方涌动。修特拉缓缓从空中降下，眼睛一刻不停的朝向被火球砸出的巨洞，即便体温散发不远，即便那个怪物没有被炸死，他此时的身体一定如在篝火中翻滚了一整夜的石头般滚烫，这个温度散发的距离，五米开外就能感受到。那时候，一个炽焰不行，那就再来十个，修特拉计划着。**

**“** **啊，差一点点，差一点点。。。” ** **那股声音喃喃而起，修特拉赶紧举起法杖，然而却在脚接触到地面的瞬间失去了平衡，一个踉跄整个人瘫倒在地方无法动弹。**

**“** **如果在海德琳，再有十几下这种攻击，我可能真难扛住。”怎么了，身体怎么动不了了，修特拉挣扎着想要站起来，但即便再怎么用力，在四肢撑起身体的瞬间，她又一次瘫倒在地面上。怪物继续淡淡的说道，“** **但这里是虚无界！一般的海德琳法师，恐怕施展第二个法术之时，生命以太都被消耗殆尽了。你却能释放三个大规模法术，海德琳法师，你应该感到自豪。”**

**触爪再次从怪物周围展开，声势更加浩荡，黑色的环绕光更加沸腾。“** **但是，四个法术里，只有一个以太的利用方法，是正确的，再会。” **

“不！” 可瑞雅大喊，修特拉不会有事的，她一定会再次躲开。然而回忆突然在可瑞雅脑中涌起，可瑞雅呆滞在原地，牙齿在不住打颤，“原来是这一次。”

**八只触爪毫不留情得从上方袭向修特拉，陷入她的身体。修特拉没有作声，即便痛苦的身体在沙面上不同窜动，扭曲，翻滚；她也始终没有松开过紧咬的牙齿，即便紧扣沙子的手指磨出血迹，疼痛的头不停撞向岩石，沙面；她始终以一个英雄的姿态面对眼前的一切，面对危难，她不曾表露过忧虑，面对悲伤，她不曾。。。**

可瑞雅半跪在地上，眼泪止不住的流下，可恶的命运为什么要这样对待我身边的人，为什么不直接来针对我，明明我才是你们的敌人。修特拉，你为什么要一直忍耐，敏菲利亚离开的时候你明明可以在我肩膀上哭泣，帕帕利莫离开的时候你为什么谁不愿意聊一聊！甚至是现在，你为什么不因为痛苦大喊出来啊。

**不知被这份痛苦折磨了多久，不知被自己的毅力坚守了多久，修特拉终于不再发出动静，她的眼中，口中，全身上下，散发出黑光。**

风沙越发的躁动，沙丘留下的阴影的明暗交错越发的迅速，场景依旧停留在这里，仿佛只有时间在急速的流失。

**“** **喂！修特拉” ** **匆忙赶到的三人朝着远处的身影大声喊道。远方，在山与山之间，一个身影挺直得站立，风吹动着她身上的衣摆，一条长长的法杖别在她的身后，她的背影，宛如画作中梅茵菲娜般优雅。但是她的眼神异常凛冽，黑色的光无法掩饰得从中迸发而出。她的声音，是如此的冰冷，冷如在浩瀚宇宙中漂浮多年的玄冰，冷如着虚无之地中刺骨的凌风，“** **我要回去，回去海德琳！”** **。**

世界突然间分崩离析，宛如碎掉的镜子，夹带着映照的一角，破碎，陨落。紧接着，碎片再次旋转，缠绕着瘫坐着的可瑞雅，一个由零碎世界构成的飓风，以可瑞雅为风眼，一刻不停的呼啸，割碎了可瑞雅的脸庞，划伤了可瑞雅每一根手指，贯穿着可瑞雅每一根血脉。

还没有结束，碎片再一次拼凑起来，形成一个完整的镜面。

**镜中的可瑞雅紧握着黑色大剑，一股暖流借助着剑体流向剑柄处的她。可瑞雅不敢相信面前的一切，她顺着双手恍惚着向剑上移动着视线。她的眼神飘忽不定，仿佛在刻意避免着即将看到的一切，然而大剑只有那么长，发生了的事物也已然发生，那个被剑刺穿身体的人不是别人，正是修特拉。**

**“** **可瑞雅。。。我和佐迪亚克。。。就交给你了”**

**可瑞雅直直得看着修特拉，悔恨，不解，悲痛，崩溃，一切都印在可瑞雅的眼中。 “** **为什么。。。为什么你会是佐迪亚克。。。”**

**“** **可瑞雅。。。你会明白的。。。我相信。。。你会走出不一样的路。。。”**


	3. 光与冒险者

**“** **可瑞雅。。。你会明白的。。。我相信。。。你会走出不一样的路” ** **修特拉微笑的嘴唇微微颤抖着，月牙般洁白的双眼闪烁着若隐若现的光。**

**可瑞雅多希望眼前的一切不过是无影施加的幻术，但是红色的血液已经顺着黑剑流淌而下，一道道暖流缠绕着可瑞雅的手臂，延着身上的每一根神经肆意游荡，可瑞雅感觉每一寸肌肤都在隐隐作痛。**

**黑剑愈发得沉重，可瑞雅紧握着它的双手止不住的颤抖，仿佛冥域里伸出无数的黑影发疯似得拉扯着剑的另一端，想把它从可瑞雅手里永远得夺取，把可瑞雅珍惜的东西永远得夺取。终于她再也抓不住任何东西了，黑剑坠入沙地发出沉沉的巨响。风沙继续席卷着一切，掩盖了修特拉遗留的笑，带走了三人以外所有的生命的气息。**

**阿莉塞从背后抱住了可瑞雅，对着她轻轻耳语，“** **可瑞雅。。。这不是你的错。。。修特拉已经做好了所有的准备。。。”**

**听着阿莉塞断断续续的安慰，可瑞雅从震惊中清醒了过来，“** **我在干什么”** **，她面朝着前方，仿佛在回应着阿莉塞。阿莉塞也是一惊，看着突然开口的可瑞雅。“** **修特拉说不定还有救，她还有救，我会白魔法，对，还有占星术。。。”她匆忙着拍打着身上的魔法口袋，拿出所有能施展治疗术的灵魂水晶，捧在手上。“我要救活她。。。”可瑞雅一半喃喃着，一边惊慌着从一个水晶看向另一个水晶，却迟迟无法完成切换。**

**“** **可瑞雅！” ** **阿莉塞将可瑞雅抱得更紧，“** **修特拉已经没救了，她被佐迪亚克占领身体的时候就没救了，我们帮助她解脱了！” **

**“** **没救了” ** **三个字好像被赋予了以太，在可瑞雅脑海中四处反射，无法消散，无法逃脱。可瑞雅抬起的手无力的垂到了身旁，三颗灵魂水晶在她眼前“** **咚”** **得落下，失去了原有光彩的外表，化作无用的灰色石头被埋葬在沙地里。**

**“** **开了！” ** **嘉恩.** **艾的声音从众人头顶传来。 “** **是他们！西德，快！”一条机械臂迅速伸了进来，抓住了还在风沙中摇逸的三人。**

**“** **修特拉。。。” ** **可瑞雅看着眼前浅浅的水晶白的法杖，和灰色的灵魂水晶，渐渐陷入无尽的黑暗。。。**

血一滴一滴得从可瑞雅的指缝间流下，她半跪在地上，紧闭着双眼。刚才的一切她实在没有勇气去看，但即便是闭起了眼睛，被血润湿的黑剑，修特拉渐渐消失的微笑，依旧在她脑海里清晰的呈现着。“可瑞雅不是作为英雄，而是作为一个人，以背负罪孽的决心战斗着！” 这是修特拉对她曾有的唯一评价，罪孽，是啊，为了坚守的信仰，可瑞雅也好，修特拉也好，都甘愿为它付出一切，哪怕面临着沦为黑暗的风险，抑或背叛最重要的东西。

一道光缓缓从可瑞雅头顶洒下，它是多么洁白，温暖。可瑞雅抬起头，这道光照亮了她的眼眶，勾勒出蓝白石色的双眸。可瑞雅伸出手臂，伸向这道光，仿佛一位朝圣者，乞求十二神带她脱离残酷的世间，洗清身上的罪孽。

“我的孩子” 又是一阵空鸣般的声音在可瑞雅耳边回荡，只是相比于“虚无界”的怪物，这个声音更加温柔，更加充满慈爱。“我的光之战士哦。” 迎着倾斜而下的光，一个身着白衣的少女出现在可瑞雅身后。她的眼中泛着星辰般的银色，轻歪着脑袋，微笑着看着可瑞雅，继续说 “这一趟路程，我们付出了太多，辛苦你了。”

可瑞雅先是一愣，随即转过身，被光芒笼罩着的少女一时间显得刺眼，但可瑞雅毫不犹豫得说出了她的名字，“敏菲莉亚。”

“可瑞雅。” 少女依旧保持着微笑，轻轻得回应着。

“我们成功了是吗，海德林再也不会受到伤害了是吗”

“是的，可瑞雅。”少女抬起纤细的右手，放在胸前，头微微低下，闭起了双眼，仿佛在回忆曾发生的事，也仿佛在向再也无法看到的同伴们祷告，“他们，还有可瑞雅，阿尔菲诺，阿莉塞，你们一起创造了海德林的和平。”

可瑞雅的眼中再次滚出大滴大滴的泪珠，但这回，她的脸上绽开最鲜艳的笑容，她的同伴们终于能从这场无穷无尽的战争里解脱了，她们也终于能向死去的每一个人诉说这趟旅途，能让他们得到应有的歌颂。

“但是刚才发生的是什么” 可瑞雅擦了擦眼泪，想起了什么，站起身询问敏菲莉亚。

敏菲莉亚睁开眼睛，眼神中却能看到她在思考，还略带些许犹豫。她抬起头，对上可瑞雅的目光，“可瑞雅，你们战胜了佐迪亚克，但是海德林还没有得到完全的光明。”

可瑞雅的眼中充满着疑惑。

“这是最后一个任务了。可瑞雅，你能继续坚持下去吗？”

可瑞雅轻叹了一口气，果然要获得最完美的结局没有这么简单。能坚持下去吗，不，她必须坚持下去，为了不让同伴的牺牲付之一炬，为了让生者不再有畏惧，她只能继续走下去，走到最终的尽头，即便没有尽头。可瑞雅在胸前捏了捏拳头，恢复了往日自信又犀利的目光，对着敏菲莉亚说，“嗯，当然了。”

敏菲莉亚的脸上重新浮现出笑容，那是每次拜托可瑞雅帮忙时，愧疚又充满感激的笑容。“谢谢你，可瑞雅，明天下午，我会在密约之塔向你们说明详情。我们到时再会。”

“敏。。”没待可瑞雅说出再见，周围的黑暗一哄而散，映入眼帘的是阿莉塞一张大大的脸。脸上的肉拧成一团，哭着在可瑞雅眼前晃来晃去。

“可瑞雅，你醒醒啊！你怎么了！”

可瑞雅是着实被吓了一跳，刚想后退一步，又被她晃的有点晕，甚至想吐。

\---

夜色遍布了世界的每一个角落，但天空格外的晴朗，悬在空中的圆月得以将洁白的光毫无保留得洒向大地。月下的沙利亚河随着微风泛起一层又一层的水波，夜空中不见星辰，河水却如天上银河，闪烁着若隐若现的光斑。

可瑞雅一人躺在沙利亚克河边的岩壁上回想着今天发生的这一切。原本计划着向玛托雅宣布修特拉的死讯，众人已经做好了被玛托雅斥责的准备，也讨论了一遍又一遍如何在她发泄结束时进行安慰，不料玛托雅早已知晓此事，只留下“你们走吧”一句，便转身离去。随后在那个诡异的混沌里被“奥尔什方”夺去以太，又见到阴影里的修特拉，这一切已经够头大了，谁知又像发动超越之力一样被拉回自己的回忆里。唉，这些事都来的毫无征兆，又去得不留痕迹，到底是为什么呢。

“不管怎样，明天应该就知道真相了。” 可瑞雅连忙坐起身，扭过头看到阿莉塞笑嘻嘻得站在身后，也不知道什么时候过来的，一点脚步声都没有。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，又把你吓了一跳。” 阿莉塞走近可瑞雅，一屁股坐在她身旁，这一脸开心的表情可不像是在道歉。

“睡不着吗，阿莉塞？” 可瑞雅恢复了轻松的神情，伸直双腿率先开口问道。

“哈，还说我，可瑞雅也是，在担心明天的事情吗？”

“今天这一连串的事完全摸不到头绪，敏菲莉亚紧随着那片混沌出现，这个时机会不会太巧了。。。”

“可瑞雅，你操心的事情已经够多了，不如好好休息一晚，明天听听敏菲莉亚怎么说吧。既然作为海德林的使者，还是会站在我们这边的。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

回想起来，今天还一直是阿莉塞在安慰自己呢，可瑞雅伸了一个懒腰，这种平静的氛围要是能持续下去就好了。

“我倒不是特别担心今天的真相，而是敏菲莉亚所说的最后的任务。” 可瑞雅顿了顿，撇了一眼认真看着自己的阿莉塞。

“佐迪亚克已经被打倒了，但任务还没有结束。这次的任务会发生什么。。。我的治疗术灵魂水晶还被留在虚无界了”

阿莉塞的表情略显惊讶，眨了眨眼睛，紧接着轻快的笑了起来。“哈哈哈哈，什么嘛，可瑞雅在担心我和阿尔菲诺啊。”

“哈？我受伤无所谓，有你们俩在呢。但是如果你们受伤。。。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，安啦安啦，” 阿莉塞打断可瑞雅，用满不在乎的语气说着，“我可是很强的哦，阿尔菲诺也是，我们俩也懂得一点治疗的魔法呀。”

“可。。。”

阿莉塞站起身，将双手背在腰后，还没等可瑞雅反应过来，连衣袍和护腕就“唰”得落在地上，只留下胸前白色的内衣和大腿侧的内裤。皎洁的月光从空中洒下，落在阿莉塞赤裸的肌肤上，原本精灵族特有的雪白皮肤显得更加明亮。微微挺起的胸将内衣撑出一道褶痕，在下半边留下淡淡的暗影。优美的人鱼线下有着令人羡慕的双腿，长期的奔走使得腿部肌肉印出道道浅痕，略带的一点点腿肉被安置得恰到好处，从微胖的双臀延伸而下。

“哇哇哇哇，阿莉塞，你在干什么！” 可瑞雅回过神才发现自己已经对着阿莉塞看呆了，连忙掩饰着尴尬说着。

“哎莫。。。” 阿莉塞的脸上泛起一丝微红，还是鼓足了勇气向可瑞雅伸出手，小小的胸部也伴随着微微颤动“担心那么多也没用啊，走吧，你不是最喜欢游泳吗！”

可瑞雅瞪大了双眼，看着眼前向自己发出邀请的阿莉塞。是啊，同伴之前不就应该相互信任吗，想想之前发生的所有事，不也是一起扛着走过来的吗。可瑞雅嘴角轻轻扬起了微笑，双手伸到颈后解着衣服。真是没办法，我还是这么多愁，没发生的事想再多也没用。。。何况这邀请根本没法拒绝啊。

早在为四圣兽镇魂的时候，可瑞雅就向算盘请教过解除水下呼吸魔法的方式。可瑞雅喜欢游泳，在深水中，她能自由得上窜下潜，这四周的每一个方向她都可以毫无束缚得前进和后退，在这里她能再一次回到“冒险者”的时光。她能冲着猥琐的士兵委托人一顿暴打，能随心拥抱每一个寻找糖果的小女孩，能与同伴酣畅淋漓得与魔界花搏斗，想争则争，想退则退，这是她作为冒险者的任性和自由。而作为光之战士，她必须以生命作为赌注，去战斗。 不是说她讨厌作为光去拼搏，她喜欢担起一份责任，喜欢与同伴患难与共，喜欢作为人们的精神支柱，但是她讨厌光的承载着生命的压迫感。因为责任，同伴们从没仔细思考过自己的生命，在艾欧泽亚面前，在可瑞雅面前，他们都能毫不犹豫得舍弃掉生命。可瑞雅讨厌这样，自私一点讲，失去了最珍视的人，即使拯救了一个国家，她也不愿意。。。但是光，需要照耀着利益的大多数。不仅仅是她，拂晓的所有人，都在这样做着，只是如修特拉所说，罪孽最终会悬挂在英雄身上。

可瑞雅必须担起光的重任，背起属于英雄的罪孽，她害怕沉浸在过于自由的冒险者生活里，所以她必须让自己不断回到水面，提醒自己，是一个光之战士。

“呐，阿莉塞。” 可瑞雅对着平躺在水面浮动的阿莉塞，轻声说着。

“嗯？”

“结束之后，我们再去冒险吧！”月光洒向可瑞雅的脸庞，这一次她笑得很存粹，没有了忧虑，没有重负，仿佛一个真正的冒险者。

“嘿嘿！那当然！” 阿莉塞右手一个猛甩，在水面涌起一道水柱，即刻把可瑞雅嘴里，鼻子里灌满了水。

“你暗算我！” “哎？”

屋里的阿尔菲诺翻了个身，喃喃着，“可恶，我也想去。”

\---

下午的太阳虚弱得挂在西方，宛如一个耗尽了以太的法师，无奈得蹲坐在地上。三人站在密约之塔的塔顶，感慨着尘世幻龙巨大的骸骨，上一次来到这里，还是伊修加德的居民被笼罩在龙诗战争谎言的阴云中时。往昔，大战的火种跃跃欲试，仿佛随时可以吞没整片大陆，但拂晓的所有人聚集在沙之家，面朝战场迈出步伐；如今，黑暗的因缘被驱散殆尽，艾欧泽亚弥漫着和平的气息，但身边，只剩二人陪伴。

敏菲莉亚站在骸骨下，转过身，朝着众人微笑，“阿尔菲诺，阿莉塞，还有可瑞雅，你们来了。”

“敏菲莉亚，还能见到你真是太好了。” 阿尔菲诺回应着敏菲莉亚微笑道。“昨天可瑞雅所述的那一团混沌，还有最后的任务，能请你详细跟我们说说吗？”

敏菲莉亚依旧微笑着，空中的残云被风推着向前奔波，原本瘫坐着的太阳竟显得挺足了力气奋力前进，使得敏菲莉亚脸上的明暗止不住的快速变换。

“嗯。你们已经在做了。。。”

话音刚落，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞瞬间被一个冷冰冰的物体甩开，狠狠砸向了远处的墙壁。

“这到底是。。。” 阿莉塞强撑着从地面爬起，朝向原本站立的方向看去，眼前的场景让她立刻僵在原地。

黑色的大剑躺在塔顶的地板上，两把直勾勾指着阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺的巨大火焰枪被可瑞雅紧紧得握紧，还有一把，贯穿了可瑞雅的身体。而敏菲莉亚的脸上不再有笑容，冷冷得看着眼前的这一幕。

“可瑞雅！” 阿莉塞大声呼喊。

可瑞雅没有回应，她当然无法回应。黑色的液体顺着被火焰枪贯穿的伤口，抓紧火焰枪的双手，甚至可瑞雅的肩膀，静悄悄地流下。。。


	4. 父与母

“可瑞雅。。。”

是谁。。。谁在喊我。

“可瑞雅，醒醒。。。”

不行，别吵我，我想再睡一会。

“可瑞雅，快起来！”

一股无法抵抗的力量扣在可瑞雅领口，将她从地上粗暴得举起。

“可瑞雅，正视我！” 一副强硬的口吻向着可瑞雅怒吼，宛如一股寒流袭入她体内，身体不由得一阵颤抖。

可瑞雅微微张开浓黑的眼眶，看向依旧紧抓她衣领不放的人。她想挣脱开这无礼的行为，但是双手每动一下，都伴随着一阵痛苦袭遍全身。

嘴唇的干涸让她几乎说不出话，“你是谁。。为什么。。打扰我”，声音微弱到她自己都不确认是否听到。

迎面传来一阵轻笑，“可瑞雅，吾即是汝，汝即是吾。”

原本漆黑的四周忽然升腾起一团红焰，微微跳动的火光照亮着眼前这副轻蔑的笑脸，和竖起利刺的黑色盔甲。

“好久不见了，暗中的我。” 可瑞雅吃力地回应着微笑。举起她的不是别人，正是多年前为了跨越黑暗骑士力量瓶颈时击败的自己的阴暗面，当初还和自己约好了再一起去冒险。我和我的约定，这可没有听起来那么疯狂。

“那么，能放我下来吗”

回应的又是一阵冷笑。“可瑞雅，我放了你，你怕是连站立的力量都没了吧。”

“为什么不让我睡觉”

“你难道忘记了，睡着之前发生的事情吗！”话音刚落，一股血流涌上脑子。

**为了完成最后的任务，可瑞雅，阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺登上密约之塔寻找敏菲莉亚。正当阿尔菲诺询问任务内容，敏菲莉亚突然抬起右手，一个庞大的龙型灵体从身后浮现，紧接着三道散发着蓝光的焰枪向众人投来，它带来的热浪仿佛将空气蒸发，四周的石壁跟随着一起摆动。可瑞雅下意识甩出刀身拍开阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺，抓稳了两把朝向他们的焰枪，却不料第三把直接插向她的身体。**

可瑞雅的意识从回忆中归来，她喘着粗气，惊恐得看着自己的阴暗面。

“可瑞雅，你终于醒了。。。去吧，你需要我的力量”可瑞雅感觉领口上的束缚之力一松，随即整个人向着脚下的黑暗坠去。

待她再次睁开双眼，一阵灼伤般的剧痛从胸口和双手传来。她低下头查看情况，晕倒之前的那支焰枪依旧插在那个地方。“啊啊，真麻烦” 她咬着牙在心里抱怨着，奋力扭转着手腕，将双手上的焰枪一股脑挥向地板。紧接着握紧胸口的这支，用力向外拔。

“可瑞雅！你醒了！别乱来啊！” 可瑞雅抬起头，这才发现阿尔菲诺在她的左前方举着厚重的魔法书，发光的书页将以太释放目标锁定在自己身上。而阿莉塞站在她的右前方，一手握起钻石白的以太之剑，一手举起悬浮在半空的以太水晶，目光凝视着前方的敏菲莉亚。

“敏菲莉亚，这到底是什么意思！” 阿莉塞对着她生气得喊道。敏菲莉亚没有回答，而是静静地看着可瑞雅。

可瑞雅忍受着焰枪传来的炽热，以及枪身在伤口摩擦带来的疼痛，一点点将它从胸口拔出。还好黑暗骑士的盔甲足够坚硬，焰枪并没有穿透太多，不然可瑞雅还真的不知道该如何处理了。随着一声巨响，可瑞雅将最后一把麻烦的枪拔出并插入塔内。伤口因为火焰的缘故已经没有流血，但是可瑞雅还是一阵眩晕，单膝跪在地上。

“可瑞雅！” 听到声响，阿莉塞回头担心的看了一眼，又不敢松懈赶紧回头继续盯着敏菲莉亚。“你倒是说话啊！你到底是谁！”

“我是谁？”敏菲莉亚闭上眼睛，轻叹了一口气，“我是海德林的代言者，为海德林奋战的拂晓一员，敏菲莉亚啊，阿莉塞。”

“那你为什。。。”

“不，你不是。”没等阿莉塞说完，阿尔菲诺冷静得接过话语，“拂晓血盟的盟主，敏菲莉亚，不会忘记拂晓成立的初衷。我们要守护的不是海德林，而是艾欧泽亚。”

一时间，阿莉塞和可瑞雅都惊讶地看着阿尔菲诺。是啊，他说的没错，拂晓是为艾欧泽亚，不，更准确地说是为了生活在艾欧泽亚的众生而战的中立组织。由于长期奔走在讨伐无影，对抗帝国的战线上，连她们也将近把艾欧泽亚和海德林视为一体。但是一旦问到拂晓的成立初衷，众人会毫不犹豫得说出，他们为了艾欧泽亚大陆而战。

敏菲莉亚看向阿尔菲诺，愁起眉头，用认真的口吻说，“阿尔菲诺，我当然是，只不过我不再是过去的敏菲莉亚。” 她顿了顿，继续说 “过去的敏菲莉亚仅仅是敏菲莉亚，而现在，敏菲莉亚是所有人。”

“这是什么意思？” 可瑞雅用右手撑着身体，颤抖着想要站起来，但她没有成功。

“你们现在当然无法理解。” 敏菲莉亚瞟了一眼虚弱的可瑞雅，又看向阿尔菲诺。“你们还不知道这个行星的历史吧。”

众人疑惑着相互看了一眼。

“也罢，拂晓需要知道这些。”敏菲莉亚再次叹了一口气，她举起凝聚着以太之光的双手，渐渐的四周的景色发生了变化。

待四周的光线稳定下来，映入可瑞雅眼帘的是一片荒芜的废墟，烈日悬挂在头顶，蒸腾的空气包裹着裸露的岩石。“如你们所见，这是原始的海德林，这里只有随着白日与黑夜冷热交替的岩石，和散漫在空中的以太。”

光线开始快速向后移动，仿佛众人所在的星球在时间的长河中急速前行。“物质和以太，这是两种完全不同的东西。物质为静，他们没有思想，只是遵守着造物主制定的理论变换，随波逐流。而以太不同，可以说以太没有个体，也可以说每一丝的以太都是一个个体，他们有着我们所说的意识。”

渐渐的，裸露的岩石开始浮现出绿色，起初，刚有的几点绿斑仅存在几秒便消失了。而后，绿斑再次袭来，慢慢占领着大地。“但是，造物主是仁慈的。物质如同静谧的花园，向游荡的以太提供驻足之地” 敏菲莉亚咬了咬嘴唇，继续说 “说来也是神奇，与物质结合的以太开始展现更多的特征。宁静的以太成为河流，为土地填上蔚蓝；暴动的以太凝聚成火焰，在地表迸发出滚滚岩浆。而智慧的以太，” 敏菲莉亚微微一笑，“成为了生命，如你们脚下的青苔。”

众人惊讶得听敏菲莉亚讲述着行星的历程，阿尔菲诺第一个开口问道 “那个造物主，是什么人？”

“我也不知道，或许我也只是她手下的一个作品。” 敏菲莉亚再次挥手，岩石中出现了一个立体的凝聚物，正企图站立。同时，四周的空中也出现了星星点点的晶体，纷纷扬扬得飘散着。

“左边的这个物质体，便是你们所知的佐迪亚克。” 众人瞪大了眼睛，这个连形状都说不出来，还一时凝聚，一时消散的。。。尘块，居然是那个佐迪亚克？

“而右边的这些个结晶，便是我，不，更确切地说是海德林意识体。” 可瑞雅揉揉眼睛，本体？那个巨大的水晶，即是这些看也看不清的霾。

“当然，我们还未真正诞生，还是不稳定的形态。” 敏菲莉亚再次挥舞起双手，瞬时间，一个不可名状的生物站在丛草之中。说不可名状并不是可瑞雅一群人缺乏想象力，而是这个生物没有一个特定的形状，它时而如同人形，时而如同巨龙。更令人惊讶的是，他仿佛在跟另一个不可见的人细语。

“在佐迪亚克成型之时，海德林也拥有了成熟的意识。你们仅仅看得到佐迪亚克，因为他是物质与以太融合的产物。你们看不到海德林，因为她是所有非物质以太的意识集合体。而你们，也是物质与以太的融合体，所以只能看到物质，对于以太，必须依靠自身的以太去感受。但对于更多物质成分的你们，感受以太不是一件易事。”

敏菲莉亚看一看目瞪口呆的三人，继续说，“作为最初之人的我们，自然知道这世间的构造原理。我们想让世界充满更多生命，于是我们创造了十二神，并通过我们所知的以太与物质的知识，赋予他们不同的力量，愿他们一同建造一个人间。”

十二个巨大的人体围成一圈，中间架起一座高高的篝火。他们席地而坐，对着虚无缥缈的半空撰写出水晶色若隐若现的文字。时间不停地飞逝，草原上竖起散落的几栋木屋，一片片稻田环绕在木屋四周。不久之后，高塔在村落四周搭起，黑夜也逐渐被火把点亮，深夜甚至能听到塔顶传来的阵阵话语，有甜言蜜语，有星象分析，也有对远行蓝图的描绘。佐迪亚克在高山上看着脚下的一切，嘴中喃喃，或许在和海德林歌颂着儿女的功绩。

“当时的时光。。。还是很美好的。” 敏菲莉亚伸出手，尝试着抚摸面前的佐迪亚克，可是在手掌与佐迪亚克接触的瞬间，他便如破碎的玻璃一般分崩离析。

“物质带来的丰富变化，其本源还是以太。理论上说，同样的物质凝聚的以太越多，其所拥有的力量便越为强大，而实际上也是如此。当佐迪亚克得知这点之后，他便开始越发的贪婪，他掌握了屏蔽与我共通思想的办法，暗自研究着如何让物质凝聚密度更大的以太。” 原本暇意的环境，一时间动荡不安，部落越来越大，人类的划分也越来越清晰。下层的人辛苦得耕作，中层的人凭借着自己的爱好在各界闯荡，高层的人统领着各个村落。而村落之间，为了更多的土地，开始时有争吵。

“佐迪亚克将战争的思想传授给人们，为的是制造混乱，消耗我的精力。也能通过人类更好地研究以太与物质的关系。” 夜空再一次被点亮，这一次，是焚烧的房屋，射出的道道火箭，以及尖叫声和求救声，还有狂妄而贪婪的笑声。“当我意识到佐迪亚克的阴谋之时，已经太迟了。他的以太知识，以及对以太的运用手段已经远超我的意料，特别是他那恐怖的转生术。即便摧毁了他的身体，他的以太依旧可以凭借凝聚态游荡，并寻找新的宿体。新的身体不但能累积他全部的力量，还能不老不死，这一切都源自于他对以太和物质的了解。”

“他为什么要这么做？为什么要破坏自己创造的一切？” 阿莉塞生气的说着。

敏菲莉亚背对阿莉塞沉静了片刻，回答道：“为了成为造物主。”随即四周的幕布消散，众人重新回到了密约之塔。

“但是我们已经把修。。。最后一个宿主打倒了，他的灵体也只能留在虚无界，没有新的宿主啊！”阿莉塞辩论着。

敏菲莉亚没有说话，伸出右手指了指可瑞雅。

“没错就是可瑞雅打。。。” 阿莉塞顺着手指的方向转向可瑞雅，却突然惊住说不出话。可瑞雅被贯穿的胸口现在竟毫发无伤，可瑞雅也被自己的身体吓了一跳。她借助阴暗面的行尸走肉特技扛下三支焰枪，原本最多保证数个小时内灵魂不会消逝，但不存在将伤势完全治愈的能力。就算是阿尔菲诺的治疗法术也不可能做到这样，而且现在，可瑞雅已经可以自由行动了。

“很遗憾，阿莉塞，佐迪亚克就在你身后。” 敏菲莉亚冷冷地说。

“怎么会” 阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺都目瞪口呆地看着可瑞雅。

“我。。” 可瑞雅一时不知该说什么。

敏菲莉亚再次举起右手，龙型灵体又一次发出蓝光，“阿莉塞，阿尔菲诺，我相信你们会做出正确的选择！”


	5. “我是谁”

敏菲莉亚举起凝聚着以太之光的右手，龙型灵体发出一阵怒吼，身上一片片龙鳞随之抖动，一股蓝色的光凝聚在它张开的口中。一道汗痕在可瑞雅脸上划出，这次的光比上一击的更加明亮，空气也躁动得仿佛一群奔腾的野马向她袭来，压迫感让她迈不动步子，明明知道应该赶紧从现在的位置离开。

“阿尔菲诺！阿莉塞！我相信你们会做出正确的选择！” 敏菲莉亚对着同样呆滞在原地的两人喊着。

“等一下，敏菲莉亚！” 阿尔菲诺紧张得看了一眼可瑞雅，又扭过头面向已经摆好攻击架势的敏菲莉亚。“你不是说佐迪亚克会转生到新的宿体吗，现在即便是杀了可瑞雅也什么都无法改变啊！”

敏菲莉亚依旧举着右手，轻笑了一声，“阿尔菲诺，你们知道’白圣石’吧。”

“但是对着拥有强大以太能量的佐迪亚克，白圣石没办法完全封印吧。” 阿尔菲诺僵硬得支撑着笑容，抬起的双手不住的颤抖，拼命说服着眼前的’海德林’，更像是在拼命说服着自己。

“不，’白圣石’只是你们提供给我的思路。离开宿体的佐迪亚克会以凝聚状的以太游离在海德林，以我目前的能力，可以将它束缚在’我的世界’足够的时间，剩下来的就只是慢慢溶解了。”

“怎。。。怎么会。。。” 阿尔菲诺的双手无力得搭下，双眼无神得看着敏菲莉亚，一股无法阻挡的绝望感从他身上散发而出。

“时间到了！” 敏菲莉亚奋力将右手指向可瑞雅，“我知道这很艰难，为了海德林，我必须这样做。” 一股灼热的炎气从灵体口中喷涌而出，离开龙口颜色逐渐从淡蓝转为绯红，不出一秒，所及的石板被烧的猩红发烫，滚滚水汽在上方蒸腾，几块散落的石头被渐渐溶化成小摊岩浆，冒出噗噗作响的气泡。

“可。。。可瑞雅。。。对不起” 阿莉塞看着眼前的这一切，一股股眼泪从脸颊落下。火焰的喷出到触及众人所在位置之间有数秒的间隔，而阿莉塞却站在原地没有任何反应。阿尔菲诺明白，她一时无法在同伴和海德林之间作出选择，从路途的开始陪伴至今的同伴，曾经许下誓言“相互守护”的同伴，仿佛在海德林的唯一价值就是她。但他也明白，如果能给更多时间做思考，阿莉塞也会做出跟他同样的选择。他双手抱起自己的妹妹，跑到了敏菲莉亚的身旁。阿尔菲诺的判断是正确的，“做出选择”，选择海德林一侧，则与海德林一同存活，选择可瑞雅，不，应该说佐迪亚克一侧，则被海德林消灭。

眼前除了猩红的烈火，和呲呲作响的岩石别无一物，就算是曾经挑战过欧米伽神龙的光之战士，也无法抵挡吧，何况当时还有古代龙持有的魔力护盾作防御。“如果真的如敏菲莉亚所说，海德林的战斗，便终于结束了。” 阿尔菲诺独自喃喃着。

就在此时，火焰当中升起一道漆黑的光线，光线从塔顶开始，直达天空。随即光线向两边快速延伸，塔顶被划分成三块。最靠近龙体的是敏菲莉亚脚下的安全区，最远处是被黑色光墙阻挡住火焰的未知地域，而中间是被烈火灼烧的地狱。

“哎呀哎呀，你居然会如此的决绝，敏菲莉亚。” 一阵冷艳犀利的声音从光墙后方传来，敏菲莉亚顿时睁大了眼睛。

“好久不见了，海德林，你还是这么擅长蛊惑人心。” 黑色光墙的中心被打开三人宽的区域，光墙背后的场景透过浓浓的火焰，隐约得展示在众人面前。只允许与光相关以太的进出，而将火焰隔绝在外，又或许是被光墙吸收了，数日不见，雅.修特拉居然能做到这样的程度。

“佐迪亚克，你醒了。” 敏菲莉亚愤怒得盯着光墙背后举起法杖的修特拉，鼓起的青筋在额头上肉眼可视，仿佛一个平日灵巧可爱的妖精，面对恶意闯入领域的生物显示出的野兽一面。

“修特拉？”阿尔菲诺惊讶得看着火焰背后的人影，“到底，谁是佐迪亚克？”

“修特拉？这是怎么回事” 修特拉身后的可瑞雅侧出身体，惊讶得询问着。

然而修特拉没有直接回应，反而一直看向对面的敏菲莉亚，“海德林，你只说对了一半，佐迪亚克没醒，只不过我在借用他的以太。”

“哼哼，同一个体内的以太哪有你我之分” 敏菲莉亚愤怒的笑了几声，“只不过是你的意识占据多少罢了。”

说罢，再次挥舞起双手，背后的龙翼前竖起十把青蓝色炎枪，共同指向修特拉。“佐迪亚克，你怎么就不明白！” 敏菲莉亚用力将双手合十拍在面前，十道闪电般的光同时击向黑色光墙，发出打雷般轰轰巨响。

“海德林，这么急着灭杀我吗？” 光墙上出现了几道黑色波纹，从炎枪尖端向四周扩散，而后纹丝不动立在原地。

“海德林哟，既然你知道的这么清楚，为什么不把故事完整得讲出来呢？” 带着轻蔑的微笑，忍受不了这无聊僵局的我终于从背后走出，深红色筒靴敲击地板的声音在这杀气十足的塔顶回荡。

“艾利迪布斯？为什么你会在这里！” 不仅仅是可瑞雅，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞一样惊讶得看着我。啊这种感觉好极了，噢不行，我是来办正事的。

“真是的，你出来的也太晚了点吧。” 修特拉用谴责的语气说着。“是我让他过来的。”

“哼哼哼，那片混沌还记得吧。” 我转头看向可瑞雅，而她则以不知是疑惑还是敌视的目光回应着我。“你可真是什么都不知道啊。修特拉，你什么都没有告诉她吗？”

“不，时机未到，况且当时的时间也不够，我只能先通知你，海德林发现的太快了。” 修特拉依旧没有从海德林身上移开视线。虽说是知晓了佐迪亚克的力量，架起黑色光墙消散抵达的以太，但毕竟以修特拉凡人之躯实现这种魔法，还是太乱来的，她必须时刻集中注意力维持光墙的稳态，也要时刻留意海德林的动作，视时调整光墙状态。

“呵，” 海德林轻叹一声，“能让以太自由流动的光墙，多么令人怀念的技能，只是在我拆掉之后你们又能做什么呢？”点点光斑在龙型灵体双翼闪烁，就在瞬间仿佛光雨一般，密密麻麻的光柱直接射到墙上。

“唔。”修特拉发出一声叹息，“快点白袍，我撑不了多久。”

“嗯。” 我看了看修特拉，又看了一眼上方的海德林天空。唉，这就是我要守护的星球，它经历了数亿年洗礼，现在已经千疮百孔，而人类啊，你们的父与母也因自己的欲望，视万物为棋子。我最后将目光锁定在可瑞雅，这个重担最终还是落在光之战士身上，这一任的人，会走出什么样的道路呢。

“可瑞雅，那时的混沌你有什么想法？” 我想了想，还是从这场战斗的契机说起吧。

可瑞雅充满不信任得看了看修特拉，而修特拉好像察觉到了她的目光，轻轻点了点头。终于，她叹了叹气，用撅气的眼神看着我，“说实话，没什么头绪。。。不，与其说太奇妙，不如说很熟悉，没有想挣脱出去的想法。”

不愧是光之战士，以太的直觉的敏锐不是一般人能及的。“没错，因为那正是你自己身体的内部。”

“身体的内部？这是什么意思？” 远处的阿莉塞问着。由于我采用的是以太传声，我可以在长距离不受干扰得与特定人群对话，这也是无影通过研究创造的技能，然而想瞒过海德林，恐怕还是不行吧。

敏菲莉亚歪了一下嘴角，发出“切”的一声。看来她想尽快攻破防护网，无暇顾及我了，也可能是认为我即便说了，她也不在乎。也是，这样的抉择，可是让历代光之战士为难的。

“你们应该也知道，生命体由以太和物质构成。在外界空间，有你们所说的以太空间，可瑞雅，那是你和海德林对话的场所。” 我重新看向可瑞雅，希望她能相信我。“当然，那只是你的物质体透过物质感知到的环境，大块的水晶，黑暗的四周，而实际上这是以太的感态。”

“所以，混沌是可瑞雅自身的以太界？” 阿尔菲诺问道。

“没错，在其中一切物质的感观，听觉视觉都是虚假的，你的所有感受来自于以太的共鸣。”

“但是，出现在里面的奥尔什方和修特拉，是为什么？” 可瑞雅疑惑的看着我。

“灵魂，或者说意识，实际上是以太的集合体。而人类逝去的时候，他们的以太挥散到外界，不再独立。而一部分的以太可能会被以太敏感体吸收，比如对以太的感知能力超乎常人的你。”

“奥尔什方的以太残留？”

“没错，虽说以太会残留原本的意识，但毕竟已经成为了你的一部分，如果你尝试过对他攻击，你其实是在自己攻击自己。” 修特拉跟我提到过这个稚嫩的光之战士在自己体内的所作所为，还真是什么都不知道呢。

“但是修特拉的感觉，是一个独立的人，而且，这。。。”可瑞雅疑惑的瞥了一眼修特拉。

“这就是我接下来要说的。雅修特拉，理论上，这个人已经不在了。”

“怎么会！你又想骗我们吗！” 可瑞雅又生气得瞪着我。

“喂喂喂，别把我和那些无知的黑袍混为一谈，我可从没骗过你们。雅修特拉在虚无界败给了佐迪亚克，而他看上了修特拉的资质，便将自己的以太融合到了修特拉的以太体中，所以理论上说，她已经是一个新的以太体。”

又是一脸的迷惑，可瑞雅也好，阿尔菲诺也好，更别说那个愣头青少女阿莉塞，估计都是似懂非懂，哎，解释工作真麻烦，我想着。“简单来说，就是灵魂的重塑，而重塑的灵魂拥有更强大的物质驾驭能力。”

“但是佐迪亚克失算了。” 说来，我还是很佩服雅修特拉的能力的，比那些黑袍乌合之众强多了。“雅修特拉的领悟能力在他计算之上，她成功获得了佐迪亚克的知识，还保留了自我意识凝聚体。”

看着他们又是一脸的疑惑，我再次叹了口气。“在你们所接触过的事件里，最贴切的就是精神分裂了，即是有两个独立的以太凝聚体。不，是可以独立思考的凝聚体，但他们是一体。”

“就是说，佐迪亚克，即眼前的修特拉，而他们的混合以太，汇集在可瑞雅的体内。”阿尔菲诺在尝试理解我说的话，这是个好现象，不愧是[路易索瓦](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%B7%AF%E6%98%93%E7%B4%A2%E7%93%A6)的后代。

“没错，所以海德林说的，’你们眼前的就是佐迪亚克’，没有错。”

阿莉塞狠狠咬着嘴唇，“那，现在这个状况，又有什么改变呢！” 一阵轰鸣从黑色光墙传来，修特拉向后退了好几步，光墙上的黑色也开始出现了不稳定，热浪开始透过没被黑光覆盖的区域穿透过来。

“海德林！” 好了，科普结束了，海德林，你的谎言也结束吧。“以你的能力，知晓什么地方准备召唤蛮神易如反掌吧！”

光雨的攻击停顿了一下，修特拉丝毫不放过机会得快速重整以太布局，黑色光墙的防御结构再次平稳了起来。

“而你却在这个时候没了音讯。” 我继续说着。

“这不是因为海德林在逐步衰弱吗？” 可瑞雅不解的问道。

我没有理会她，依旧看着敏菲莉亚。“试问，你衰弱的原因是什么？以太被夺去？没有吧，蛮神被击溃之时，以太便归还给外界。战争的爆发？这对以太的剥夺又有什么影响。”

敏菲莉亚没有回应我，看来我和雅修特拉是猜对了。“那么原因就是，你希望蛮神被召唤，然后被打倒。”

“但，这对海德林有什么好处呢？”阿尔菲诺接过话问着。

“海德林应该提到过，她是外界以太意识的共同体，即是不依赖物质的以太。而植物，魔物等一切生命体，都是以太和物质的结合体。蛮神的召唤正好将这些以太吸取到同一个物质。” 敏菲莉亚的一侧头发随着风压遮盖在脸上，看不清她的表情，而她也没有回应，依旧保持着对光墙的进攻。

“击败蛮神，让这些以太重新回到外界，你便会以此获得更强大的能力。海德林，” 我顿了顿，“你的最终目的没差多少，是想以自己的方式成为造物主吧。”

众人惊讶得在我和敏菲莉亚之间交替停留着目光。是的，海德林圣母的形象停留在众人心中太深，这样的私欲，没有人会将其与海德林结合在一起。事到如今，你会怎么回应呢，海德林。

“没错，我想成为造物主。” 敏菲莉亚抬起头，令我惊讶的是，她的语气竟没有一丝的惊叹，紧张，或是愤怒，而是十分地平静。“佐迪亚克，你想成为造物主，是想将整个宇宙纳为已有，再创造一个属于自己的宇宙，你只是你自己的意识体。而我，我们有着独立的意识，也在一起思考着，我们将共享这个世界！你只是一个自私的存在！”

“而你剥夺了许许多多的生命，把一切的情感视作你目的的工具，这不是自私吗！” 阿莉塞愤怒的吼着。

“你不明白，你们都不明白！情感不过是物质的自私！在海德林的意识里，你们会拥有更好的生活！”

“我不要像你一样变成没有情感，只剩下意识的存在。” 阿莉塞抬起头，用饱含泪水的眼睛看着敏菲莉亚，平静得说着。

“可瑞雅，” 我看着可瑞雅，雅修特拉快撑不下去了，在海德林的攻击攻破光墙的瞬间，修特拉的以太体估计也没法在现实世界维持多久，接下来的成败，就看可瑞雅的动作了。“剩下的7个世界里，海德林已经拥有了3个光荒，佐迪亚克占领的虚无有2个，而剩下的两个，第一世界和我们的主世界，都在光荒的边缘。结果如何，你不难判断吧。”

“我不知道。。。” 可瑞雅站在原地，如一棵在狂风中站立不动的树枝，并不是因为坚挺，而是不知该如何摇摆才能存活下去。“我。。。到底是谁。。。”

我一时语塞，同样的话，我跟其他世界的光之战士说了不知多少次，但是到了最后，他们依旧完成了“光之战士”的使命，仿佛他们自己被设定成这样。你到底是谁。。。我也不清楚，你们到底是什么样的角色，到底要走什么样的路。

“可瑞雅。。。” 修特拉紧咬着牙齿，依旧无法从敏菲莉亚处移开视线。“你来的时候是谁。”

“什么？” 可瑞雅不解的看向修特拉。

“光之战士，是海德林赋予你的使命；艾欧泽亚的英雄，是拂晓赋予你的任务；最开始的你，是谁！” 随着最后一声，光墙发出分崩离析的巨响，热浪从中间区域迅速蔓延，可恶，就算是我这样的以太体，也难以忍受这么强大的蒸腾效果，可瑞雅。。。

“我是谁。” 她瞪大了眼睛，仿佛在犹豫，又不假思索得从嘴角蹦出，“我是冒险者。”


	6. 德.可瑞雅

可瑞雅呆滞在原地，瞪大的双眼惊讶得看着我，她显然并没有思考过自己到底因何而存在。“我。。是冒险者。” 不知过了多久，她才轻声说道。

说实话我并不知道这句话是什么意思，我也不知道在这短短的数秒里她到底有没有明白我为什么要问这样的问题，她是否找到自己一直以来奋斗的意义。答案已经不容再多顾虑了，这个世界会变成什么样，我已经无法左右。事到如今，我完完全全成为了旁观者，所有努力的成果就看这一战了。

海德林再次挥动起双手，巨龙灵体口中的烈焰剧烈升温，周围被灼烧的空气发出噼里啪啦的电流声。可恶，因高温急剧扩散的气体撞击外层气体竟产生这么明显的静电，这到底是什么样的力量，这个灵体，应该是尘世幻龙的以太凝聚体，你和海德林到底许下了什么誓言！

“可瑞雅，不能再。。。” 我刚转头期望可瑞雅能利用佐迪亚克的力量做些什么，甚至没有报多少希望，眼前竟然惊现了一个巨大的黑色球体，不，准确的来说，某种以太流体，正以极快的速度顺时针旋转，外壳由于和烈焰摩擦，发出千万道黑红相间的闪电。

可瑞雅就包裹在这个球体里面吗？这究竟是什么，佐迪亚克要苏醒了吗？就在此时，四周闪过一阵不自然的模糊感，头也随之感到一阵剧痛。我下意识举起双手捂住头部，然而手却挥空了，直接从眼前穿透过去。我吓的赶紧抽回双手，这龙体喷出的烈焰不仅仅能使物态的岩石融化，连以太形态的我都被灼烧得不稳定了，双手正因如此时聚时散，再这样下去。。。

正当我担忧之时，黑球极速向内收缩，所有的以太流奔向正中心的人影，“那到底是可瑞雅，还是佐迪亚克？” 我不禁低语。

“阿莉塞，别这样！” 噢我差点都忘了这两个人的存在了，海德林脚下的位置是安全的，为了展示自己的正义，她故意设了这样一个划分角色的局吗。听到阿尔菲诺的惊呼，我赶紧朝对面看去。阿莉塞雪白的剑身将在火焰中映射出不一样的亮光，剑尖所指，正是海德林的颈部。

“你们最终的目的有什么不同！对你们来说，我们都只是可用的棋子吗？” 阿莉塞对着剑所指的方向怒吼，“回答我！敏菲莉亚！”

海德林沉默了些许，放下了双手，凝聚其上的以太之光也渐渐消失。什么，海德林竟被一个小小的赤魔威胁了？说起来，阿莉塞举剑之时我就觉得周围的火焰压力在渐渐下降，难道是。。。

只见处在我的侧面可瑞雅早已掏出了黑色的巨剑，在空气中挥舞。随着剑风形成的气流，焦灼的热气开始向着可瑞雅汇集，形成一道道以太能量流环绕在她的四周。在海德林放下双手的一刻，可瑞雅帅气得将大剑从右上奋力挥向左侧腰间，身体随之向右倾斜。又顺势一个横劈，剑身的绝大部份重力压向右手，紧接着手腕用力翻转，手臂向上抬起，大剑划出一段优雅的曲线，稳稳得停留在她的右肩之上。如同刚才的黑色以太球，四周的能量迅速向她身体收缩，吸收的瞬间释放出一阵强烈的风压，阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺辫起的长发随之在空中奋力舞动。

刚才的塔顶的热气竟只存留些许余温，不，海德林是因为可瑞雅的这一系列变化才放弃的继续攻击。“可瑞雅，连我最信任的孩子都不相信我吗？” 海德林皱起了眉头，双眼交织着愤怒和悲伤，左半边的上牙齿咬着对应的下嘴唇，双臂环抱在胸前，细长的腿一前一后面朝可瑞雅站着。

“海德林，对可瑞雅痛下杀手的你，还在谈信任吗? ” 虽然有些狐假虎威的气势，海德林突然充满母爱的言语却是让我作呕。不过话说回来，现在的她确实跟怒目操纵龙体时候的她判若两人。

“敏菲莉亚，你是什么意思？” 看到可瑞雅依旧黑衣铠甲肩扛巨剑没有动弹，阿莉塞再次向海德林发问。

“啊，人类也好，佐迪亚克也好，你们这些被物质束缚的以太，始终是不明白啊。” 海德林听罢面向天空叹息着。

“敏菲莉亚，请你这次把话说明白。”阿尔菲诺显然也被着戏剧性的一幕弄迷糊了，其实也不怪他，就算是我，对海德林的想法也只能靠猜。

“阿莉塞，你提到了情感。有没有想过为什么会有这样的情感？” 海德林没有尝试继续进攻，至少现在没有，而是用先驱的语气说着。

“因为，我们需要和彼此的联系，我们需要对彼此的依赖。”阿莉塞一手举向胸口，仿佛在将心脏跳动的声音传递出来。

“没错，我们需要彼此，但是这正是因为物质而造成的阻碍。”

“什么意思？” 阿莉塞不解的问着。

“每个独立的物质，比如人类，为以太提供了一个独一无二的庇护所，让以太诞生了千姿百态的特性。” 海德林看了一眼可瑞雅，“但是，以太是流动的，外界的以太想与物质内的以太融合，拼命得拉扯着它。为了庇护自己获得的以太，物质，需要隔绝内部以太和外部所有以太的对流，这就是物质的自私。而做到完全的隔绝把这能力赋予万物的，就是你，佐迪亚克。”

我再一次快速思考了海德林的理论，但是这和她所做的事依旧有矛盾之处。“但是海德林，光之战士能使用超越之力的基础就是她对外界以太的敏锐感知。”

“没错，感知和对流不同。以太，或者说意识，渴望着表达和依赖，所以不停得向外传递着信息，感知能力便是对这些信息的接受能力。但是，这不是融合。受到物质的隔绝，无法相互融合的以太，永远不可能完全的理解，于是就有了猜忌，战争。这还要归功于你啊，佐迪亚克。”海德林狠狠得看着可瑞雅。

“你们所谓的情感，誓言，都是因为物质的阻碍导致以太无法融合的结果。而海德林,” 海德林高举双手，此时的太阳正好处在她的头顶，双手之间。阳光无法穿透海德林实体化的身体，在空中留下一条条交错的光影。“是所有自由以太的集合。我们对彼此有着完全的共通，有着完全的信任和理解。情感不过是因为物质的阻碍而形成的对以太的表达的渴望，而海德林中我们不需要，却达到了更高度的依赖。我们即是一，我们也是无穷。”

“是的，我想成造物主。” 她转过头看向我，“但是，是我们一起成为造物主，这个宇宙是属于我们所有人的。”

“不，海德林。” 可瑞雅沉默了许久终于开口说着。“如果以太真的是自由的，他们为什么要依靠物质表现自己的独特性。在海德林集体中，以太是不知道自我的。”

“他们知道独立，他们知道共通。” 海德林生气得摇头说着。

“但是他们只知道他们都是一个一个的个体，他们不知道自己是什么。” 

“你会理解的，可瑞雅，佐迪亚克。” 海德林重新聚集起了以太。

可瑞雅则是又举起了巨剑。不会错，虽然依旧是黑暗骑士的能力，但可瑞雅的每一次以太的运用都有着更为强大的力量后盾，它有时如同一个无底洞无休无止得吞噬着身边的以太，而有时又如同一个庞大的炸药桶，在被点燃的一刻。。。就如同眼前一样。

巨剑压缩起令人压抑的漆黑，它一层又一层得缠绕着剑身，甚至席卷上可瑞雅的双臂。海德林一侧也不甘示弱，尘世幻龙发出一声长长的龙嚎，一时间四周雅雀无声，惨淡的白光环绕着塔顶，仿佛预示着灾灭将至。下一瞬间，诡异的白光开始阵阵颤抖，我这才意识到，塔顶已经被一群又一群的小龙灵体包围，在海德林打出一个响指之际，小龙仿佛被一根根细线操纵着，快速被拉向中心可瑞雅所在的地方。那个黑色的球体再次出现在她四周，只是这次没有向心收缩，而是极速向外膨胀，轰鸣声响彻整个密约之塔残骸。球体和龙群的碰撞产生的剧烈风压让众人根本无法睁开眼睛，期间只能听到空中之物陨落撞向塔顶的拍打声，和物体碰撞之后产生的爆鸣声。

待风渐渐平稳下来，四周只留下稀稀拉拉的龙群残体，可瑞雅爆发出的这个能力，我只能猜测是通过黑暗骑士与体内阴暗面交流的特殊通道，和佐迪亚克形成了以太与知识共用，就如同黑暗骑士借用心里阴暗面的仇恨一样。而除此之外，场地上遗留下的，是依旧对峙着的两人。

剩下的三人，阿莉塞，阿尔菲诺，以及我，都在原地犹豫。信仰海德林，现在的生活将被彻底颠覆，人类不再是人类，海德林不会再有生命，唯一剩下的就是一堆的没有自我意识，没有情感的灵体凝聚物。而信仰佐迪亚克，海德林的以太将会被它吞噬殆尽，这个星球依旧会失去所有生命，只留下万物存在过的痕迹。这看起来，并没有什么两样。

“阿莉塞，阿尔菲诺，” 可瑞雅面带微笑喊着二人的名字，“还有艾利迪布斯。相信我，我不会让海德林的生命消失，情感，以及缤纷的万物，是我们最重要的财宝。”

“可瑞雅。。。” 阿莉塞轻声说着。

“我相信你会走出自己的路，修特拉是这么对我说的。佐迪亚克的灵魂寄存在我这，我会利用它结束这场战斗。而后，由我来维持光和暗的平衡。” 可瑞雅将大剑挥至身体的右下，向着海德林冲刺而去。海德林操纵着灵体，直面应战。。。

\---

“这场战争在密约之塔持续了三天三夜，而我们早在战斗的开始就被以太波流震晕，醒来时只留下几片粉碎的船体残骸。这场战争中，没人知道发生了什么，也没人知道结果如何。不过看现在的情况，佐迪亚克应该是被成功封印了吧。” 在新的一次首脑会谈上，阿尔菲诺向众人述说着这一次的战斗情况。

“那。。。光之战士，不，可瑞雅呢？” 沉默在会场弥漫了许久之后，艾默里克问道。

“我也不知道。但是，可瑞雅应该还活着，她可能携带着佐迪亚克，将自己封印在某一个地方吧。” 阿莉塞回答道。

会后，嘉恩.艾找到他们，停顿了一下询问道 “你们知道海德林。。。母水晶，到底是什么样的存在吗？”

阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞相视一眼，阿尔菲诺问道，“为何这么问？”

“因为我感受到的森林之主，并不是一个单一的灵魂，它仿佛无穷无尽。我想知道这到底是什么，海德林会不会也是同样的。”  
“啊。。。这。。。海德林确实也给人带来这种感觉。可能是因为万物的以太都依赖着他们” 阿尔菲诺紧张的双手不停颤抖，只好把左手背到身后，右手不停抠着脸颊。

“这样啊，谢谢你们。” 嘉恩.艾微笑着向众人鞠躬，转过身离开了，也不知她到底有没有相信。

“你们不打算说出实情吗？” 我在两人面前现身。别问我为什么在这，信息走向如何，我还是要去掌握的，虽然在嘉恩.艾存在的场合隐藏自己的气息不是件易事。

“不，人们需要一个信仰，海德林、光之战士就是这个信仰。人们也需要一个敌人，佐迪亚克就是这个敌人。”阿尔菲诺回应着。

“哼哼，原来如此。” 听他这么说，我就放心了。看来这边应该不会引起什么不必要的麻烦了。

“好了，我要过去了，后会有期。”

“替我。。。保护好可瑞雅” 阿莉塞低着头，向我轻声说。

“当然，她可是暗行者。”

这就是一切的结束，也是一切的开始。最重要的是，这是暗行者, dark carrier, 德.可瑞雅，德的诞生。我放下笔，合上了这本名为“新纪元”的传记，走到她的左侧。

“走吧，艾利迪布斯，修特拉，我们第一个目的地是这个世界。”


End file.
